


A Brief Interlude

by reinadefuego



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Closet Sex, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Suzanne has a job, and part of it is dealing with thieves.Written for challenge #562 - "search" at femslash100.





	A Brief Interlude

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to step aside for a moment and come with me."

Maureen nods in understanding. It is protocol. Maybe if she just explains that she didn't mean to walk out while wearing the jacket, they'll understand. She glances down the hallway before stepping into the closet. Movie night is on and the prison is distracted. "Of course."

"Uh." Suzanne pauses. She remembers what she's meant to say but the words won't come out. Her chest feels tight, like all those times she tried to sing on stage; her tongue wouldn't work then either. "You were —" the words suddenly flow "— seen in possession of stolen goods, and I'm going to have to pat you down."

"Oh." Maureen steps back and lifts her arms. She presses her thighs together as Suzanne touches her, starting at her shoulders and following her arms down. Her skin tingles when their fingers touch and it leaves her aching. "Will that be all?"

"No, I'd better check more thoroughly." Suzanne swallows her fear and slides her hand down Maureen's loosened pants, past her underwear to —

"Oh," Maureen groans, "Suz—"

"Wet," she murmurs, fingers delving between slick swollen lips. Maureen gasps in response to each touch, each stroke. Curiosity strikes Suzanne and she presses her thumb to that sensitive bud, circling and teasing it while Maureen jerks against her hand. "Warm silk."

 _Oh yes._ "Suzanne."

"I'm going to have to detain you for a strip search while I investigate, Miss Kukudio."


End file.
